


Stairway to Restoration

by spikefallsteve (hypersugarroxy)



Category: Tower of Heaven (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/spikefallsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk goes soul-searching. It isn't what it sounds like. </p><p>Flowey is only along for the ride. </p><p>The insect deity will not make it easy on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4d7tsa/i_had_a_daydream_where_frisk_climbed_the_tower_of/

“This idea is stupid.” Frisk continued to ignore the potted plant glowering at them from its spot on their desk. “And you’re stupid for coming up with it.”

“I know.”

The flower chewed on his cheek and watched the child - now just adolescent - throw a few more things into a backpack.

“Some way to kick off your summer break.”

“A trip with my friend? Sounds good to me.”

The flower winced as the word washed over him. “Friend.” He’d told them for years, ever since they came back for him all that time ago and brought him back with only minimal cooperation, that he was _not_ their friend. He’d proven that time and again. He wasn’t anyone’s friend.

It didn’t sink in right away. He’d _hoped_ , as much as he could, anyway, that it would’ve sunk in by the time they were thirteen. With that birthday just around the corner, now, he could see this kid wasn’t giving up.

“I’m not your -”

“I know.”

“Then quit saying it!”

“No can do, Flowey.”

Stubborn little -!

“There. That should be enough. Then room for you on top.”

The flower eyed the bag. They were really going to do this, weren’t they?

“This place probably doesn’t even exist.”

“We’ll find it.”

“A twelve-year-old is gonna scour the planet for a mystical magical tower that probably doesn’t even exist.”

“If it doesn’t, why are there so many articles for it? Directions?”

Flowey feigned shock. “You don’t think...someone would go on the internet...and post _lies_ , do you???” Frisk rolled their eyes.

“Can’t you take someone else with you? Trashbag would probably go.”

“We’re not going for him.”

“We’re not going for me, that’s for darn sure.”

Frisk said nothing. Flowey huffed.

“You told your mom yet?”

“Do you think I could get permission from Mom to do this?”

“Sneaking around...interesting…”

“Do I have your attention, then?”

“So wait, if she doesn’t...how are we getting there?"

“Boat.”

“God, no. Not them.”

“You don’t like River Person?”

“When have I ever given you the impression I liked anyone?”

“I thought you liked Pap -”

“I _tolerated_ him.”

Frisk started fiddling with the backpack, a small smirk spreading across their face. “You seemed pretty flattered by his fanclub.”

“Flattery isn’t liking!” Flowey sputtered.

“We’re going by boat, tomorrow evening. I’ll leave her a note.”

“Because that’ll assuage her.”

“As-what?”

“Calm her. It’ll reassure her. It’ll keep her from ripping us a new one when we come back!”

“When we tell her -”

“I’M GOING WITH YOU and you won’t even tell _me_!!!”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.”

“You’re impossible.” Flowey turned himself toward the window. The sun was setting.

This time tomorrow, huh?

~~~

The house was quiet. Everyone else had gone home, or was still working or something. A still house made for a great quick, undetectable escape, but a still house was also paranoia fuel. Especially when _some people_ could literally be standing right behind you and you’d never be the wiser.

But nobody came.

Not a soul, monster or otherwise caught Frisk as they walked right out the front door and into the setting sun, a still disgruntled Flowey riding in their backpack. A block’s equivalent down the dirt road, they ran into a few neighbors, but none impeded them on their way to the lake.

The cat boat floated in the water, apparently napping. The cloaked figure sat inside, working in some sort of puzzle book to pass the time. Frisk waved at them as they approached. River Person sighed lightly, set down their sudoku and took up an oar.

“Tra la la. Welcome to the ferry, traveller.”

“Hi, River Person.”

“What brings you here so late?”

Frisk fished around their pocket for their wallet of G. They started counting.

“Why don’t you tell me where we’re going, first, child.”

“It’s a ways.”

They couldn’t see the figure’s expression. “A ‘ways’.”

“All the way across the lake, down the Sacawa and then up two tributaries.”

“How far do you think my boat can go in a night, child?”

“I was hoping to Mt. Lawson.”

River Person slouched in disbelief.

“I’m good on the money. Please. It’s important.”

“It’s so important they won’t tell me why we’re going!” The backpack quipped.

“Hush, I’ll tell you later.” Frisk turned their attention back to the River Person, who’d grabbed up their oar again and waved them aboard. The child boarded the boat, and the driver tapped the boat gently on its ear. It roused, stretched out and yawned. The driver gave it its directions, and away they went.

~~~

_Dear Mom,_

_By the time you get this, me and Flowey will be long gone. We’re gonna be away for a little while. Maybe a few days or so. Yes I have clean ones. No I didn’t finish the summer reading first._

_I didn’t want to leave without saying bye, but if I did, I knew there was no way I’d be able to go at all. This is really important, so I hope you understand why I just left._

_I can’t tell you what the important thing is. I don’t want to say it in case I fail. Like not do what I went to do. I’m gonna come home. We both are. I promise._

_There’s really nothing more to say. I don’t know what’s going through your head, I’m not a mom. I guess you’re probably worried and angry. I can’t fix that now. But I’ll be back before you know it._

_Love you. And tell everyone I love them too._

_~ Frisk (and Flowey)_


End file.
